A known apparatus of the generic type for the generation of an electromagnetic field (hereinafter, “field”) is disclosed by EP 0 136 530 B1. This known apparatus consists of a field producing means with a high frequency generator (hereinafter, “sender”) having a device for the emission of a field of appropriate strength for treatment. Further, the known apparatus possesses at least one treatment capsule, which contains at least one magnetic coil electrically bound to the said sender. The sender is incorporated into the field producing apparatus by a cable and can be applied to the capsule for use directed to a bodily part of a living organism.
Briefly stated, the above cited field producing apparatus, for the achievement of therapeutic effects, allows the transport of high frequency energy at a carrier frequency in the range of 150 MHz, in order to exert minimal field strength treatment on athermous biological cells. In spite of the low field strength, which is in the range of about pA/m, it is possible, within the thereto associated capsule, or within a plurality of such capsules, that allowable official thresholds for emitted radio frequencies can be overstepped. The measured high frequency, disturbance levels can run to 20 to 40 dB above the permissible threshold values. Since, the range of concern is 150 MHz, transmission frequencies can be infringed upon, for example, mobile radio, GPS and like operations. On this account, maintaining officially specified threshold values is expressly desirable.
A shielding of a treatment room to achieve an observance of existing threshold values in the ambient neighborhood, would place a severe obstruction to the full use of a multi-value field producing unit. The application in non-specially shielded medicinal practices or in uses by patients at home would not be allowed. A considerable reduction of the field strength to allow high frequency treatments to operate within an officially approved level would, in great measure, destroy the medicinal practice of electromagnetic procedures.
Consequently, one object of the invention is to develop a novel electromagnetic apparatus in such a manner, that the high frequency outward radiation of disturbance range emitted from the sender is maintained under all conditions below a predetermined, non-critical value. Especially, this high frequency disturbance level is to be held within such a minimal range, that, for example, the specifications of governmental network agencies, in regard to degrees of interference frequencies are not infringed upon and a so-called “technical unobtrusiveness” can be maintained for the general practice of electromagnetic treatment.